Dusty Days
by Picachuyou
Summary: A fanfiction character named Vincent finds a pikachu out in a raging sandstorm outside. Soon they realize the sandstorm won't be stopping anytime soon so the two must face the worst enemy of every single person. There own boredom. Vincent is from a fanfiction called Rayman: When the tables have turned. Vincent belongs to /u/2449037/Sonicgirl582


Dusty Days

Chapter 1

"The weather today;

High 90s with a 0% chance of rain. A sandstorm warning has been issued to all creatures in the Deviantart, Fanfiction, and South Google Communitys. It is recommend that you stay indoors until the stor-"

A click from the shadows turned the T.v off. A pair of yellow eyes watched the blank screen, like a annoyed tiger stalking it's pray. The owner of the eyes then let out a small huff.

"Great." The limbless thingamajig stood up with little problem and slowly walked towards a full body mirror hanging on the wall. Once in front of the mirror, the large nosed thingamajig ran his fingers through his night black hair, noticing that it was a little dirty, The thjngamajig put a mental sticky note on his mental fridge to remind himself to take a shower once he got home. The thingamajig pulled down his black shirt that covered his entire torso and put his white tipped hair up in a ponytail.

He tightened his ponytail one last time and headed out of the house.  
-

Meanwhile in the Deviantart community. (A good 50 minutes away from the Fanfiction community)

As soon as the broadcast was released, the entire community was put on high alert, literally every home was locked up within a few minutes. All , Mary sues and unoriginal characters were all snuggled up in there homes like a bug in a rug all ready to out last the storm.

Except one female pikachu who was flung out of a home not two minutes ago. The pikachu dusted herself off and turned towards the home.

"WELL WHEN YOU LOSE, LETS SEE WHO WILL BE KICKING WHO OU-" A pokball was tossed into the street, causing the pikachu to go silent. Her red cheeks turned a light pink as the pokball rolled up to her foot. The pikachu grabbed the pokball with her paws and trudged towards the edge of town, glancing back at her previous home every few steps. The wind pushed her forward, as if saying you didn't belong there anyway.

The pikachu huffed with annoyance as she walked.

The fanfiction community is notorious for it's surprisingly good water, although it's a desert town. This is most likely because of the rich amount of creative crystals that sprinkle the soil where the water is kept.

The Thingamajig needed some of the water if he was to survive the week long sandstorm that was brewing in the western deserts of Google.

"Hey Vincent!" A Brooklyn accent drifted through the street. Vincent turned to see a black body with a question mark for a face running up to him.

"Yes Anonymous?" Asked Vincent.

"Ya goin to get some water?" Anonymous made a cat face appear on his face to replace the question mark.

"Yes." Vincent started walking.

"Can I come?"

"I don't have a choice remember?"

"Oh yah, well anyw-"

"Can we walk quietly?" Vincent interupted. Anonymous let out annoyed sigh.

Then a bigger sigh.

Then another.

And anoth-

"Can you please stop that?" Vincent started walking  
A little faster.

"What are you talking about?" A troll face covered the question mark.

~Vincent Logged off~

And with that, Vincent was back at his house. Vincent went strait to his kitchen and opened his pantry. On the bottom was two cases of water. Vincent let out another annoyed huff.

"I guess normal water will due..."

Vincent shut the pantry and went to write more of his fanfiction.

(Outskirts of Fanfiction)

"SHUT UP VULTURE, I'M NOT DEAD YET!" The Pikachu pointed to the sky and shot out a spark of lighting out of her rather round tail that hit the bird, sending it flying to the ground.

"That will teach you to try to eat me!" The pikachu stomped forward, pokball still at hand.

There was a house slowly getting closer in the distance.

Vincent jumped awake to the sound of howling wind outside.

The sandstorm had hit.

Vincent looked up to see his computer screen with a repeating f for eight pages.

Vincent laid his forhead onto the surprisingly soft keyboard.

The pikachu had sought for refuge in the house, but was met with a door being slammed in her face, and to make matters worst she was now in a sandstorm.

The lone pikachu walked on.

The lights flickered on and off, causing the sleeping thingamajig to awaken. He lifted his face off of the keyboard and put a light blue gloved hand up to his mouth while he yawned.

"Whasagoingon?" Vincent asked through a yawn. His yellow eyes looked around the room, but only his bed and nightstand greeted him.  
Another yawn excaped his mouth as he got up from his black computer chair.

Vincent trudged through the house while the lights continued to flicker on and off. This wasn't his first sandstorm, and was certainly not going to be his last.

Vincent switched off the light switch in the living room and the kitchen. Rechecking that everything was off, Vincent headed for his bedroom and turned off the computer and the fan. With everything off, Vincent let one more yawn escape his lips while he slid off his shoes and socks. Vincent took off his shirt and slipped on some much more comfortable . Vincent dragged his bare feet on the carpet as he walked to the bathroom. In there Vincent did his bathroom routine (that I am sure none of you wish to hear) and went back to his bed.

Vincent snuggled himself into the cotton sheets and took out his ponytail. Extending his hand towards the nightstand, he dropped off the rubber band that was holding his hair up and had his hand return to his side.

Finally able to relax in the safety of his home, Vincent adjusted his pillow slightly to the left and closed his eyes. The sandstorm outside and the light snoring of the thingamajig were the only two sounds in the entire house.

The wind whipped around like a rodeo bull who just drunk a gallon of Monster. The pikachu didn't dare look up, what she didn't need was a fist full of sand in her eyes. It was bad enough trudging through sand alone, but this weighed down her fur worst then a monsoon.

The itching throughout her body was driving her insane, she couldn't scratch because her nose and mouth needed to be covered, but it felt like a million tiny red ants constantly biting underneath her fur. She needed to scratch, she needed to!

Suddenly, she couldn't feel the ground.

Her eyes opened in fright, but sand burned into her skull, causing her hands go up to try to rub the sand out of her eyes, but then sand started going into her nose as she breathed. The pikachu opened her mouth to try to scream for help, but she started swallowing the sand. She gagged as the storm flung her around like a rag doll. She felt herself drop as she looked down more sand was shoved into her eyes. Then she atempted to scream, s

cream for help, scream for this to stop, scream for the pain to go away..  
But more sand was shoved down her throat. She gagged as the pain was going away in her toes.

She was going to die...

No.

Lighting surged around the pikachu's body, clouds seemed to gather around while everything was in slow motion. The sand, she saw all the bits flying around. Even the ones about to go in her face, she heard the howling of the wind around her, as with the crackling. She felt each peice of sand slowly bump into her body. She smelt the lighting begin to sizzle around her, slowly burning away the sand.

She looked up as everything slowed even more. Above her a single black cloud floated above. A single cloud.

She felt her fur stand on end as cloud erupted the single bold of lighting it held onto. A single idea came to mind.

This is going to be electrifying

I laughed at my own bad joke.

Then, the lighting struck.  
-

Vincent was floating around in space.

He liked space.

Vincent watched as a puppy comet that had rainbows coming out from behind explode into Venus. Creating a million puppys that had butterfly wings.

He liked puppys and Venus.

Vincent saw thunder clouds.

He lik-

*BOOM*

"AHHHHH!" Vincent jerked upwards so fast that he tumbled off the bed and hit his head on the nightstand.

"AHHhhhoowwwww!" Vincent rubbed his head and mumbled a few choice words.

"What was that?" Vincent got up, still rubbing his head and walked over to the window by the computer. Vincent peered into the darkness of the sandstorm. Was that... a cloud?

A cloud! I could get water! Fresh rain water too! Vincent ran to his closet and took out some black shoes and a black shirt. Vincent grabbed a blue scarf that was the same color as his skin and wrapped it around the spot where his neck is suppose to be. Vincent darted over to the nightstand and got his rubberband and shoes. He looked around for his socks, he looked under the bed, around the nigjtstand. He stopped.

"No I have to go get that water!" Vincent put up his hair and slipped on his shoes. Vincent pulled up a part of his scarf so it covered his nose and ran out the door. He paused outside the door, then ran inside.

When he came back out he had a empty water jug on hand.

Numb... I'm so numb...

Am I dead?

God damnnit!

Vincent raced down to the cloud as fast as the sandstorm would let him. He knew it wasn't safe, but this was a once in a lifetime chance! Fresh rain water! That was the of legends!

Then again, he was a water enthusiast.

Vincent looked up at the cloud he was standing under. To his surprise, all the sand a wind seemed to dispel as soon as it came under the cloud. Like a tube? Vincent lifted the jug into the air, hoping for rain.

Then he saw something in the distance. Vincent turned his head and saw... a arm? Vincent walked over to the arm and to his surprise, there was a a full body laying on a charred black rock.

Vincent felt his blood run cold.

Suddenly his mouth felt dry.

Vincent gulped and stepped forward.

No movement.

"Are you ok?" He heard his voice crack.

No response.

Vincent put down the jug and pushed the yellow body with one of his hands.

Not even a moan.

Vincent pushed a little harder.

He heard a ragged breath take in air.

Without a second to lose, Vincent scooped the creature up in his hands and pushed his scarf up.

Suddenly the wind blew hard. Sand suddenly was everywhere. Vincent gasped in shock and hugged the yellow creature in his hands tighter. Putting one foot in front of the other, Vincent moved forward. The sand burned on his skin as the wind blew his black hair around like a tornado.

But Vincent moved forward.

Bored...

So bored...

So white...

So itchy...

So painful...

Wait... why can't I move?

Oh God...

My arm...

Ow!

Ow ow ow owwww ow ow!

Why does it sting so much?!

...

I'm alive...

The creature's head fell to the side as another breath intered it's system.

Vincent used one of his hands to block it's muzzle from the sand.

"It will be ok... little rabbit thing..." Vincent's voice was lost to the wind.

Vincent's yellow eyes peered upwards.

"Hold on little guy... just a few more yards..." Vincent told the creature.

It's ear twitched.

Vincent contuined on.

I felt my ear twitch.

But from what?

The pikachu felt herself breathing slightly easier.

Why?

She tried moving, but her body wouldn't respond.

She officially dated this day as the day she hares the most out of the week.

Her arm started stinging again.

Vincent slammed the door shut behind him. His scarf slipped off as he trudged tiredly to his bed with the creature. He turned and was at his doorway. He walked inside and laid the creature onto the soft looking bed.

The creature looked filthy...

Vincent looked at the creature and looked for anything strange.

Quickly he spotted a few odd things. There was a large amount of swelling on the right side of the body and the right arm was in a odd position.

After he looked up some information of broken ribs and arms Vincent wrapped up the right arm and adjusted the creature's body so it laid on it's back.

Vincent fluffed up the pillow the creature was laying on and pulled the green blanket over it's body.

Sighing, Vincent stood up. Then paused.

He forgot his jug.

Vincent groaned in frustration, then sighed.

That was his best jug too...

Vincent blew a peice of his hair of his eyes and went to take a shower.

The pikachu's body still wouldn't respond.

And personally she was starting to get frustrated.

The pikachu felt her ear flick again.

Something was around her.

Something was around her right arm.

The pikachu tried to kick, tried to move, tried to do anything to get whatever was on her arm off.

But her body disobeyed.

Her head hurt...

Her head hurt alot...

Once Vincent finished his shower and got dressed, he checked over the creature again and went back to the computer. He needed some information on this creature.

Vincent searched on google the details of the creature and it pulled up a page on a place called 'wikipedia'. The page had a slightly skinner version of the creature on the bed. Next to the picture was a definition.

"Pikachu (Japanese: Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokmon.

It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunderstone.

Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokmon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots.

It is also the version mascot of Pokmon Yellow, where it is the only starter Pokmon in that game. It has also made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles."

Vincent saw a huge index under the description. He clicked onto the Biology link.

"Pikachu is a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokmon with yellow fur all over its body. Pikachu's ears are long and come to a point with black tips. It has a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, it has black eyes with white pupils and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet have three digits. It has two brown stripes onits back, and its tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. Although it is technically a quadruped, on multiple occasions it has been shown to be able to stand and walk upright on its hind legs."

Vincent looked over at the pikachu in the bed. Indeed this was what the description said. He looked in further.

"Besides its evolution and pre-evolution, it may be related to Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu and/or Emolga due to their many physical similarities and due to the fact that they circulate electricity throughtheir bodies. In addition it may be a distant relative to Marill and Cinccino due to their similar physical characteristics."

Vincent paused in confusion. What were those, and did the paragraph say circulate electricity? He looked at the last sentence.

"In Pika and Goliath!, when Ash's Pikachu was injured, it was shown to have a heart rate of 156."

Vincent stopped again. He needed more information on it's powers. He scrolled up to the index and clicked on Special abilitys.

"Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric discharges of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of techniques which are mostly used in battle, but which can be used to roast Berries as well."

Vincent looked at the pikachu. Then at the small paragraph of information.

"Battles?"

"As Pikachu builds up energy in its electricity glands, it often needs to discharge, as to not result in a short, or worse, which can lead to physical paralysis, or in severe cases, death. Pikachu release the built-up energy through their tail, which acts as a grounding rod, to remove unneeded energy safely. A sure sign that a location is inhabited by Pikachu is to look for patches of burnt grass, which is the result of the discharge. Through an inability to release a buildup of electricity, a Pikachu may develop a rare condition similar to the human flu. This illness is most often caused by strong nearby electromagnetic forces, which severely affect the electric glands. If a Pikachu is introduced to a magnet, it will be attracted towards its cheeks and display other common attributes of magnetism."

"That explains the burnt rock." Vincent put a finger to his lip.

"What if the pikachu I found needs to release electric? Do I let it out like a dog?"

The pikachu sneezed.

Vincent skipped the paragraph about breeding. He didn't want to know about that.

"Pikachu is known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to its large ears. Most domestic Pikachu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any pet dog"

Vincent stopped.

"No, no I'm not keeping it! Bad Vincent!" He hit himself on the hand to prove a point to no one. "I just found it in the sandstorm! I'm just gonna take care of it until it can leave." Vincent closed the window on the computer and paused. He put his mouse over a file that said chapter 13. Vincent shook his head and rolled away from his computer on the computer chair. The chair spun for a second before it stopped in front of the sleeping pikachu in his bed.

Vincent got up and headed to the kitchen for a pop tart.

Life now revolved around taking care of a pikachu.

Three days passed.  
-

The pikachu opened her eyes as she remembered what had happened.

She remembered the last thing she saw was a bright flash.

She remembered the constant flicking of her ear.

She remembered her right arm.

The pikachu jolted upwards, leading to a mangled yell that rang throughout the house. The pikachu grabbed her side and started curling into a ball. Her arm hissed with pain while her side barked with agony and to top it off her head assumed it was alright to play a large base drum. Another pained whine excaped her throat while she laid back onto the bed.

She flinched as she realized she was on a bed.

The pikachu straitened her body out. The blanket she was tucked into had fallen off onto the floor, and not wanting to move again, the pikachu just laid there.

The pikachu slowly turned her head to figure out where she was. There was a fan running on the ceiling with the light turned on while in the corrner was a large computer on a wooden desk with a black rollie chair not far away. Beside the computer was a window that was closed shut. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp turned off while next to the nightstand was a door that was open. From what I could tell that was a bathroom. On the empty wall on the opposite side from the bathroom there was a door that was shut.

The pikachu looked at her arm. There was a makeshift sling that wrapped around her neck. The pikachu had a puzzled expression face.

The door flew open.

Vincent slammed the door open so hard that there was a dent left in the wall. He heard a loud squeal of some sort not two minutes ago, and after searching the house he realized the noise came from his room, Vincent made a mad dash to the door.

What he found was a now awake pikachu looking at him with a large amount of shock and a hint of fear in it's eyes.

"Smooth..." The pikachu spoke in a deadpan voice while lowering it's ears in irritation.

Vincent paused and let go of the doorknob while slowly edging closer.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Vincent raised his palms to show the animal that it is safe.

The pikachu mumbled something under it's breath.

"What?" Vincent asked while standing up strait. The pikachu rubbed the bridge of it's nose.

The pikachu pointed to the door.

"Oh.. OH ok ok um I'm going... just.. um I'm in the other room out there..." I made hand movements too. "If you need me... um.. yah.." Vincent stopped and moved up and down on his heels like a school girl waiting. The pikachu looked at Vincent with a annoyed glare.

"Go" pikachu growled. Vincent looked at the pikachu.

"Wha- oh.. um sorry..." Vincent backed slowly out of the room while the pikachu watched with a 'I'm waiting' look.

Once at the doorway Vincent looked at the doorway then at the pikachu.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything so don't worry. Are you in an-" Vincent stopped as the pikachu crossed it's unbroken arm over it's chest. "Right... um.." Vincent lifted his foot and left the room with a puff of smoke where he was standing.

The pikachu sighed as she glanced around the strangers room.

She might as well be on friendly terms with her new trainer, it would be bad if she got off on the wrong paw.

She shivered.

The pikachu took a deep breath and laid back down.

Her belly rumbled with hunger. How long had it been? The pikachu snuggled into the bed further and let out a loud.

"Come hereee" almost three seconds passed before the big nosed guy came in. Thankfully without denting his wall again.

"Was that you?" He asked in a quiet voice, as if anything bigger would frighten me.

I nodded. "I'm hungry!" I pointed out.

"Oh um do you need anyth-"

"Food." I replied

"Oh, OH ok you want lunch?"

I nodded. Big nose clapped his hand together. "Alright! I will be right back with some grapes and water!" Big nose then darted out of the room and shut the door with a slam.

Not two minutes later big nose came back in, this time without leaving another dent in the wall. In big nose's light blue hands was a plate with a couple of grapes and a cup with water in it. Big nose then walked over and I eagerly sat up. He then sat the plate on my lap and put the water on the nightstand.

I started shoving the food into my mouth faster then you could say pikachu. Meanwhile big nose went to the computer by the room and dragged the computer chair over to the side of the bed.

Then my grapes were gone. I looked at the plate and paused. I looked up to big nose to see him watching me like a kid watching toys behind the glass of a toy shop. I stared for a second at he just watched me chew the grapes. I slowly stopped chewing and swallowed. A almost comedic lump went down my throat and into my stomach. I stopped moving at he watched me still. Watching me... expecting me to do something.

I felt my anger build. What did he think I was? Some circus animal?! I lowered my ears. Am I amusement for you? Do you want me to do a flip for you? Want me to bark like a dog for you? Eh?

"WHAT?" I saw big nose fall out of the chair and onto the floor in a piled heap in shock with my sudden outburst. Big nose got up, all of his body parts back to normal as if nothing happened.

"N-Nothing! I was just wonder what your name is..." He paused and sat back in the chair and twiddled his thumbs while looking up with big eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Your new to the pokemon business aren't you?" I motioned invisible quotations around pokemon.

"Well yes, but what does that have to do with names?" Big nose asked innocently. I let out a huff.

"Ok, your one of those trainers... Now that you own me as a..." I put a finger to my chin. "Pet you could say, you now can give me a nickname, or you can keep my default name." I explained.

"What's your default name?" Big nose asked.

"Pikachu."

"Oh, then.. do you like that name?" Big nose tilted his head to the side slightly. I huffed yet again.

"No, it's boring and lame. But I can't tell you a name I want so you choose one." I reached for the water. Big nose grabbed the water and handed it to me. I opened the lid and gulped down the liquid.

"Oh... why?" I spat out the water like a cartoon character. Covering big nose with the water.

"Why? WHY? It's forbidden by pokelaw! Rule 14 your trainer picks your name, you shall not interfere in anyway while he/she is naming you!" I gave big nose a 'you should know this' look.

"Oh, sorry I'm a bit uninformed." Big nose played with a peice of his hair. "Um since you don't want your defalt name I guess I will name you.." big nose paused and looked at my face. "You look like a Pica... if you like it..." I sighed at smiled with the least fake smile I couldn't muster up.

"It's wonderful... congratulations you captured a pikachu." I hunched over and looked up seriously. "BUT I have a profile to keep, so no pokeballs. I like to stay outside. Pokeballs are just so stupid."

"Oh ok I guess... I will just leave you now... just hollar if you need anything..." Big nose stood up off of the chair and walked over to the door. I nearly facepalmed as I realized something.

"Wait!" Big nose paused and looked over his shoulder. His head doing a full 90 turn. I flinched at the unnatural movement. "I never got your name!"

"Oh, it's Vincent!" Vincent smiled and exited the room. I paused at the name.

"Haven't I heard that name before?" I shrugged and flopped back onto the bed brushing it off.


End file.
